The Concept of Strange
by Ronnie West
Summary: Marshall Lee is a broken man, the light in the darkness is his beautiful Prince Gumball. But will Gumball nurse him to health from his broken past? Contains yaoi boyxboy Adventure Time ! ML X PG. Rated M for language and sexual themes in later chaps.
1. Sunscreen and Mint Kisses

**I feel like Tweek… SO HYPER!**

* * *

Prince Gumball rolled over in his bed, shifting from side to side from a nightmare. Marshall only watched him sleep from the window. He felt he should do something like wake him up, but Gumball was insanely adorable to watch. "Marshall…" Gumball murmured in his sleep. "Oh…"

Marshall lifted an eyebrow, grinning. "What is it, my dear?" Marshall asked, even though no one heard him.

Gumball made a worried face, his lip trembling, his eyebrows slanting. "Mar…shall…"

_"You complain that you hate me…"_

Gumball snored softly, still rolling around.

_"Yet here you are in front of me, with that innocent stare in your eyes…"_

Marshall noticed the brightening horizon, so he quickly lathered most of his exposed areas with sunblock.

_"That stare that is sweet and earnest… You say you wish I were never born… Yet you wear my T-shirt every night and your eyes brighten at the sight of me…"_

He blinked his eyes open and closed, waking up from his nightmare.

_"You are the true concept of strange."_

Gumball sat up and rubbed his eyes, not noticing the vampire sitting, watching. He looked at his clock. It was early morning, the sun beginning to rise. He slowly looked over to his window, to find a smirking vampire staring at him. Gumball's cheeks turned red. He stepped out of bed and opened his window to let the vampire in, which Marshall did. "I told you not to snoop around here so early." Gumball snapped. "Someone might catch you!"

Marshall's smile only widened. "So you're concerned about me?" Marshall teased, floating above the ground. "I could kill them off if I wanted to."

"I am concerned about you! A giant bottle of sunscreen won't help you any."

Marshall circled around him. "Sure it will." He leaned down, still floating, and kissed Gumball's forehead. "The sun isn't much of a threat nowadays…"

Gumball sighed. "I have to make Cloud Prince cover up the sun everyday so you won't burn, you know."

"I think that's sweet." Marshall floated around the room, looking at many of Gumball's possessions. "You know you were talking about me in your sleep."

Gumball's face suddenly turned red instead of a soft pale pink. "Th-that's none of your business!"

"Calm down, Gummybear." Marshall said in a relaxing voice. "I already know."

"Know what…?" Then Gumball shook his head. "Wait-I don't want to know anymore."

"I already know that you love me, so we should just skip all the pointless shit and begin our forever." Marshall furrowed his eyebrows. "You're certainly one tough nut to crack."

Gumball suddenly got very angry. "I'll never admit that!"

Marshall frowned, looking the prince in the eyes. "Do you really believe that?" He said in a casual tone. "I think you're just trying to make a fuss out of this when there doesn't need to be any. I'm so sick of waiting around for you to just say it when we're practically dating."

"We are _not_ dating." Gumball mumbled.

Marshall smirked. "Yet you let me kiss you and touch you… You barely ever react or anything… So why won't you just admit it?"

"It's not that simple…" Gumball sighed. "A relationship isn't about kissing or sex…"

"I know that."

"We really don't know anything about each other… We're complete opposites."

"It'd be annoying if we were the same…"

"But… Marshall, you just don't understand!"

"What am I not understanding, exactly?" Marshall slanted his eyebrows.

"You could go out with anyone. Even Fionna. So why do you choose me?"

"Because you're the only Prince Gumball."

"It's confusing, alright?" Gumball put a frustrated hand over his eyes. "Give me some time."

Marshall's eyes brightened. "That means I don't have to give up?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I'll never give up…" Marshall floated upside-down, staring and grinning at Gumball. He had to smirk a little bit. Just a little bit…

"Why…?"

"Because I love you…" Marshall pecked Gumball's lips softly. "I'll always love you." Marshall hugged him tightly. "Why don't you just admit it?" Marshall stroked Gumball's pink hair while whispering in his ear, making him shudder.

"Don't get so close to me…" Gumball said emotionlessly, with a pained expression on his face. "You'll dirty my shirt."

Marshall did what Gumball told him and let go, smiling. "I'll be by later, my prince~."

Gumball crossed his arms. "Don't come back here."

"I will." Marshall crowded near the window and watched the clouds quickly cover the sun. "I want to see you, anyways." He stepped outside the window, gathering his bag of sunblock, and floating out into the morning.

Gumball only watched him venture off, his heart racing when Marshall would get close to a rather sunny spot.

* * *

Marshall frowned and looked at the figure standing on his doorstep. "Why are you here, Gumball?"

"B-because I can be." Gumball pushed his glasses up a little and took a small step back. "I wanted to go for a walk."

Marshall looked outside. The sun was just beginning to set, so he shrugged and floated outside, grabbing Gumball's hand. "I have a favorite place where I like to visit." Marshall smiled. "It's where the sun never shines and where innocent little beings like you could easily get eaten up."

"Oh dear, let's not go there." Gumball murmured softly.

"We're not. We're going somewhere else where the grass is tall and there's no one in sight." Marshall picked Gumball up bridal style and kept floating. "I don't wanna be there when it's dark. I won't be able to see you…"

"S-so…?" Gumball clutched Marshall's shirt, afraid to fall.

Marshall suddenly laid Gumball on the ground, then lay beside him. "It's nice out today…"

"It certainly is…" Gumball whispered, barely audible.

Marshall scooted closer to him and caressed his pretty pink hair. "You showered before you came here, didn't you."

"I didn't want to be dirty…"

"I don't care if you're dirty or clean…" Marshall sighed, frowning as the sun set, and there were only a thousand stars and a few moons. He crawled over Gumball and kissed his forehead, his nose, his neck, then he found his lips and kissed them tenderly. Gumball blushed and hesitantly kissed back. Marshall let go and looked into Gumball's eyes. "You'll never admit it, will you?"

Gumball cocked his head to the side.

"You're really strange… But I still love you…"

* * *

**Derp. So yeah. If you're just reviewing to tell me how much you HATEEE this couple, I don't give a fuck. If you were dumb enough to click this, that's your fucking fault. Don't take it out on me, bitches. :D. Others who clicked this and actually ENJOYEDDD it, thank you, and tell me if you want more chapters. ^-^.**


	2. In My Arms

**You have requested that more chapters should be posted… So guess what… Here's another chapter.**

* * *

_MARSHALL LEE_

I ran my fingers through his pink hair. He smelled sweet. His eyes were closed, his breathing was shallow. I had gotten excited about the mere thought that he was sleeping in my bedroom. But the real thing was no comparison. It was truly _amazing._ He'd keep saying my name in his sleep repeatedly and make this miserable face until I would hold his hand. So _cute._ He blinked a few times, waking up. "Good morning, Gumball."

He looked confused for a moment. "Where am I…?" He turned his head to look around, there were only dark surroundings. "Where…?"

"You're in my room." I whisper. "You fell asleep in the field last night so I brought you to my house." I smiled. "You're cute when you sleep, you know that?"

"Why couldn't you have brought me back home?" he sat up, his eyes full of concern. "Oh no! Everyone's probably freaking out now!"

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back to the castle and everything will be chill." I shrug. "Everyone's probably still asleep."

"No! You _have_ to bring me back there, Marshall!" He practically screamed at me, his face paler than usual.

"Calm down, dear. I'll bring you back." I responded, patting his head.

* * *

"Marshall, you must never let me fall asleep at your house again." Gumball grumbled angrily as he changed. "I mean, why would you do that, anyway?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It seemed wrong to wake you up when you were sleeping so peacefully. I got out of the window frame I sat in and hugged Gumball – who was not fully dressed yet – from behind. I feel up the side of his bare thigh and chuckle a little as he moans a little. "You're so cute…" I whisper, and then slide my tongue behind his ear. He cringes and grits his teeth together.

"Marshall…" he whispers my name. "Stop teasing me, already!" he suddenly yells out.

I remove my hand from his leg and smirk a bit. "There's no way your thigh is naturally smooth… You shaved, didn't you…?"

"No, I didn't." he pulls up some simple jeans and puts on his glasses. "I'm not a woman. Hair just doesn't grow there, I guess."

It was all I could do not to pin him and steal him right there. But my self-control stopped me. So I just say, "That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my entire life…"

"Don't-." Gumball pauses and stutters some. "Don't say something like that! That's completely inappropriate! I'm royalty, you know." He stares at me, but it's hard to be serious when his angry face is just too damn cute. "That's not something you should say to _me._"

I only roll my eyes. "You'd be such a bitch if I didn't love you so much." I step closer and play with his pink hair. "You smell sweet."

Then something happens. Something that made my heart throb. It was only a small thing, but I was full of desire right then… He _smiled_ – that's not all – then replied, "Sometimes you just lighten my mood, you mosquito…"

I chuckle and hug him again. "Thanks."

* * *

_PRINCE GUMBALL_

It's really quite simple. I admit that I might_ enjoy_ his company, but I'm almost certain…possibly, maybe…that I do not love him. I could see Fionna and me together, but two opposites? Not to mention _guys_ together? It's just nerve-wracking. I might like him a little… As a friend of course though! Nothing else, I swear! Its true Marshall is seductive…and sweet…and handsome… But… I don't know… He molested me a few times before… I don't understand why he just teases me like this…

He only grins like an idiot after I've half insulted him. "You're just so insanely adorable." He kisses my forehead, my nose…my lips… That's when everything changes. When everything suddenly gets interesting. I kiss him _back._ It surprises him, but he doesn't slow down one bit. He suddenly grabs my rear. "Sorry." He says. "I wanna see how you feel down there…"

"Don't do that." I mumble, but still continue to kiss him. Sure, he's a great kisser. And his lips are soft. _So…_soft. But that's the only thing I might enjoy maybe… He brushes hair from my eyes after I let go.

"You're so cute…" He smiles again like an idiot. "I want you."

I look to the right to avoid looking straight into his eyes. He only sees this as a chance to kiss my neck, so he does. I flinch at his unusually cold lips. But his warm tongue heats my skin now and again. He lets go and looks at me. "Can I feel your thigh again?"

I roll my eyes. "You idiot."

* * *

**I understand it's not a long chapter, but R&R is much appreciated!:D**


	3. Be Sexy For Me

**Marshall Lee has a strange way of dealing with things as you will see in this chapter… What will he do when Ashley calls him up? What else when he finally gets the Gummy-Bear drunk? Find out, my readers~.**

* * *

"IT'S HALLOWEEN ALMOST!" Marshall screamed into Gumball's window…at 11:59 PM. "CELEBRATION!"

Gumball groaned and covered his ears with a pillow, mumbling something into it.

Marshall only tapped on his window, his smile a thousand miles wide. "C'mon, Gummy get excited!"

Gumball rolled around. Marshall had been doing this all night long! "Oh my glob! Can't there be one Halloween where you don't constantly annoy the fluff out of me?"

Marshall kept that goofy smile on his face and glanced and his watch. 12:00 AM. "WOO HOO!" he stood up and screamed happily, thrusting his fists up into the empty air. "THANK THE LORD!" he shouts. "Gummy darling, we are gonna have so much _fun_ today!"

* * *

"Dress up like a sexy nurse!" Marshall pleaded.

"No." Gumball responded emotionlessly.

"A cat?"

"No."

"A stripper?"

"Absolutely not!" he shouted. "I don't think I'll even dress up this year."

"Then don't!" Marshall grinned. "Go nude!"

Gumball's face turned red, shading in with the pale pink. "W-what? N-no way!"

"If you do, I will give you SO much money." Marshall locked his hands together in a pleading motion. "You look so damn sexy when you're naked." Marshall wriggled those eyebrows, making Gumball blush even more. "It'd be better if you even _oiled_ yourself."

"Do you think about anything but sex…?"

"_Heh. But_ sex." Marshall snickered, getting himself more excited.

Gumball paused for a moment, cocking his head as they walked down Sugar Creek Trail. Then rolled his eyes. "Woooow." He sighed. "You are such a perv…"

"It's funny, though." Marshall suddenly grabbed Gumball's hand in a tight grip. "We're gonna hold hands for a bit, mmmmkay~?"

"Demanding relationship!" Gumball muttered as he tried to pull his hand away.

"You're always so _grumpy_ on Halloweens…" Marshall whimpered. "Why can't you be spazztastic like me? Halloweens such a fun time! You get to dress up like something scary or cute and take candy from old people. Not to mention, the parties are rockin'!" Marshall squealed excitedly. "You can almost _feel_ the evil in the air!"

"I'm grumpy because you kept me up for six hours last night! It's only Halloween…"

"We should get drunk! I know you're all mad and like to complain in the first stages, but then you get all happy and start singing and drinking more and hugging me, then you get all romantic… It's sexy. But you always pass out before anything happens because you don't hold your liquor that well!"

"I don't drink often." Gumball said softly, innocently. "Halloween is not an occasion I should drink at… It's embarrassing, Marshall…"

"No one will see you drunk off your ass but me~." Marshall cooed, floating off the ground a little. "Besides… You're so adorable when you're drunk. You might not even get that intoxicated!"

"I'll drink on one condition."

"And what is that~?"

"You have to drink as much as I do." Gumball's look was sincere.

"Deal." Marshall replied automatically. "So come to my house at eight. I'll have the booze… And you gotta wear a costume. You've never worn a costume so you _have_ to."

"Why don't you?"

"I do every fucking year! Your turn!" Marshall replied, sticking his tongue out at him.

* * *

Suddenly, Marshall's phone rang, revealing his ringtone he forgot to change.

_I know it's hard to say, but it's the truth cause,_

_ Everything you throw my way is the same cause,_

_ All I do… Is waste my time… with you._

_ When all is said and done…_

_ Will I be the one who's left alone again? Oooo~._

_ Now I'm stuck here wasting~…_

_ Wasting away!*_

He took a moment to just listen to that old ringtone before answering the phone, frowning when the song had stopped. "Hello?"

_"Hey…"_

"Who's calling?" Marshall cocked his head. It was a voice he didn't recognize.

_"It's Ashley. I miiiiiss you~."_

Marshall furrowed his brows. "You've got some fucking nerve to call me, bitch."

_"We used to spend Halloween together and drink, have sex, then you'd want more in the morning because you said it was commmfy inside meee~."_

Marshall lost it. Ashley was drunk. The slurred speech… The missing him. He'd have to hurt her to get her to stop. "I don't love you. Never fucking call me again."

_"Oh baby…"_ she whimpered. _"Don't play hard to get… I know you waaaant this~!"_

"Hang up, Ashley. You're drunk off your ass." Marshall sighed. "Draw my fucking face on your finger on your finger and stick it up yours. Because that's the closest you'll ever fucking get, bitch. Now get the fuck off my line. I hate you so fucking much."

_"Don't be like that~. I want you inside me… Not my finger~."_ She complained, giggling softly, sweetly.

"Shut the fuck up, Ashley." Marshall said softly, his voice cracking slightly. "You crazy slut. Go find some other guy." With that, Marshall slammed his phone shut. He regretted that one night with Ashley when he had sex with her… Sure, she felt great… But he wanted Gumball now… _No, that sounds selfish…_

_Frustrated…_

_ In-love…_

_ Fuck it all…_

With that, Marshall sat in his bed, inhaling Gumball's scent where he had slept. Suffocating himself in his 'lover's' scent, he cried. Cried and cried. Until he got up and turned up his stereos and played Eatmewhilei'mhot!'s saddest song and screamed the lyrics until he forgot his conversation.

_Is it just enough for you to breathe? I'm begging!_

_ Is it not enough to just have me? Woah…_

_ Is it just enough for you to be? I'm trying to be the first thing that you need!_

_ Please don't pull the~!_

_ *ahem* He's dead on the floor with the gun in his hand._

_ Why was he the man? Why was he the man?**_

When he was sane enough to prepare for Gumball, he turned off the stereos. His ear immediately started to ring. Marshall smiled and sighed. He loved that feeling. The feeling of rebelling against that filthy bitch… He nearly skipped to the fridge, opening the door. Many full bottles of Bud Light Platinum and way too many cans of it… He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the clock. 7:51 PM. That illuminous orange moon gave his dark house an eerie glow. He lighted some candles, turned the living room light one, and kicked some beer cans under the couch so they weren't visible.

_Ding-dong…_

Marshall jumped at the sound. He was a tad early, but who cares? Marshall all but sprinted to the door and stopped dead in his tracks once he opened the door. There that cute little Gummy was… Except… He was dressed like a vampire. His hair was dyed an even darker pink, he had a plaid shirt on that Marshall liked to wear. And simple black skinny jeans that made his ass look _perfect…_ The only thing though…his skin was still a pale pink, and his cheeks were a deep red from embarrassment. "H-hey Marshall…" He said sweetly and innocently…

At that moment, he knew that he loved Gumball more than any person on earth… "Hey… You look good…" Marshall was a little sad, though… No article of clothing made him look sexy except for those skinny jeans… "Come inside, dear!"

Gumball stepped inside, wordlessly. Marshall went to the fridge and got two bottles of Bud Light Platinum. He thrust one bottle in Gumball's direction. He reached out a hand, then tried to chug it, which failed miserably. "Fizzy…" He coughed and wiped the beer off his lips. He took another sip, swallowing the bitter but sweet substance. "It's…good…"

"It'll make you drunk quicker." Marshall took three large gulps of the beer, sighing in satisfaction as he pulled the beverage from his mouth. "And now, we wait."

* * *

**Next chapter: Drunk Gumball!:D**

***The song is: The Two-Armed Man by Eatmewhilei'mhot!**

****The song is: Mother May I by Eatmewhilei'mhot!**

**R&R is again, much appreciated~:D**


	4. Close Enough to Take

**My legs are dangling off the edge, a stomach full of pills didn't work again, I put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone. ^^. Happiest suicide song ever~. Bullet by Hollywood Undead. Oh! So new chapter! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

Gumball hiccupped, unaware that I had barely drunk anything. I watched him hesitantly. "That's enough I think…"

Gumball smiled his cheeks red. "You're cute…"

I smiled. "Whatever you say, Gummy."

He suddenly pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. "Can I have another?"

I sigh, reaching out to Gumball and patting his head. "No, you might pass out if I give you any more."

He tilts his head to the side, his eyes not leaving mine. He abruptly gets up and slowly makes his way to me, kicking some beer cans to the side. He was an _adorable_ drunk, hiccupping every so often, his eyes half-lidded, full of delicious lust and uncertainty. Those eyes were the only thing about him that made him look completely sober. There was a hint of worry in them, but mainly desire.

He sits on my lap, and I let him while I'm looking into those sparkling, glassy eyes. His heart's beating fast, fast enough to explode. Or maybe it's my own… I'm not sure anymore… Our foreheads are touching and in an instant I've pushed his head inward so I can kiss him, and I did… His breath tasted like alcohol, but there was still a hint of that bubblegum taste. What surprised me the most is that he kissed back. And he didn't kiss me just because he was drunk…I knew that somehow. He kissed me for passion, his actions full of love and desire.

I feel up his shirt, lightly brushing against his stomach and chest and smile as he quivers. He's not sure what to do… So he looks at me to make a move. I sigh. "Wrap your arms around my neck." I whisper and he does. I stand up and carry him in a front piggy back ride. Gumball nervously looks behind himself to make sure he won't fall. "Don't worry…" I mumble seductively. "I'll never let you fall…"

I'm in my room now, so I gently lay him down on the bed and immediately start to kiss him slowly. He's trying to unbutton my shirt, but having much trouble doing so. I smile and sit up, so I'm standing on my knees above him and swiftly unbutton my shirt. He's only staring at my chest and stomach area. Then he starts feeling up it, shuddering once he finds out that I'm cold.

"Beautiful…" he murmurs. "Just beautiful…"

I smile and let my shirt fall from my shoulders, taking my sweet time. I move my hands to his and slowly unbutton his shirt, getting more and more excited with each button. I notice that his and my breathing has exhilarated, but only to slow breaths. I look at his pale pink chest… He's absolutely beautiful. I feel up his chest and he gasps at my cold fingers.

"Nghh…"

He suddenly sits up and gets off the bed. I'm not sure what he's doing, but he slips the shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. He kicks off his shoes (I had taken off mine a long time ago.) and starts unbuckling his belt… _Strip…tease?_ I think to myself and watch him hungrily. He slowly pushes his pants down, taking his sweet time to reveal his black underwear. He's blushing furiously from the alcohol and from embarrassment. After that, he pulls his underwear down and kicks them from his ankles. I get up and walk over to him and kiss him, but I quickly let go and touch him below the waist. He gasps, for no one else had ever touched him there before _sexually_. I slowly stroke him and breathe a question into his ear. "Is it your first time like this?"

As he opens his mouth, he can't help but moan at first before answering my question. "Ah…yes…of c-course…" He grips my shoulders, his breathing very rapid… "Marshall…" he whimpers. "Marshall… Marshall…" He's saying my name louder and louder each time, so I stroke him quicker. "M-Marshall… P-please s-stop…"

"You want me to stop?" I murmur softly.

"N-no, I'm g-gonna-!" he yelps out when he comes in my hand. I merely wipe it on my jeans, not caring if there's a stain or not. I kiss him, nipping gently at his lips. He doesn't mind it, but he flinches at my playful moves.

"You're so cute..." I whisper to him. "Shall we continue?" I ask, tilting my head to the right. He nods hesitantly and that's all I need. I pick him up swiftly and bring him back to the bed, starting to kiss him ferociously. He's already moaning softly, blindly unbuckling my belt and tugging my pants and underwear down. I let go of his lips for a moment and sit up and slide my jeans and underwear off.

He looks at my length, a worried look on his face. "Th-that's gonna fit, right…?" he says.

I chuckle. "Of course it will, if you relax for me…" I put my hands on his bare thighs and push them up. I put a couple finger in my mouth, covering it with saliva, then pull it out. I slowly rub against his entrance and push one finger in. He immediately tenses, clenching the walls around my finger.

"Ah!" he yelps. "Mar-Marshall… It f-feels weird! T-take it out! Take it out!"

"Gumball… You're okay. Relax." I say as I insert one more finger. He's doing all he can not to tense so much… I start stretching my fingers, and he immediately moans out, a mixture of pain and ecstasy. I pull my fingers out of him, and fear suddenly lurks in his eyes. "Don't worry, Gumball. I would never try to hurt you…"

He's trembling, his hearts beating, he's worried, but he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me close, kissing me. "I t-trust you…"

My heart's beating so fast…my mind is blank… I put the tip at his entrance, causing him to shudder. I move my hips so that it's half way inside him.

"Ah~." He throws his head back and clenches his teeth together. "K-keep g-going…"

Though I can barely understand him through his stuttering, I push myself almost all the way in. He's slowly trying to relax himself, moaning in the process.

"Mm~!" He moans suddenly as I move slowly. "Ah! M-Mar…shall!"

I'm groaning quietly as well…one hand on his knee, one hand on the bed to support my weight. "Gumball…" I thrust a bit faster.

He digs his nails into my back and grits his teeth together tighter. "Ah! Marshall! I-I'm…close!"

I nod and stare into his eyes again. They aren't worried anymore, but full of excitement and curiosity. He moaned out so much that it made me dizzy… I thrust into him faster, feeling him clenching up more. "Gumball…" I repeat.

"Oh!" he nearly screams out suddenly. "Marshall… P-please! Do th-that again!"

I smile and thrust into that same spot again, making him cry out. I quickly start to pump him in the same rhythm with my thrusts and he suddenly screams out and climaxes, the white liquid landing on his stomach.

I smile and continue to thrust, still pumping his slowly. "R-ready, Gumball?" I ask.

"Y-yes."

I push to the deepest spot inside him and climax inside. I take just a moment to let him breathe before quickly slipping out of him and dropping my body next to his. I cuddle against him, embracing him. "I love you, Gumball."

But he doesn't hear me; he's already fallen into the best slumber of his life.

* * *

…**yeah…o3o… Alright! Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks~.**


	5. Hangover So Sweet

**I'm super sorry the chapter is so late! But I shall rush it! In the good way…**

* * *

_Marshall_

I'd been dreaming of that night for too long… Reality is no comparison. He's was absolutely great… I'd dreamed him _not_ killing me when he woke up, but this is reality… And he's going to be _pissed_.

I lightly traced my finger on his pale back, tracing around the hickeys. He looked so beautiful… His breathing was shallow and clipped… I counted how many times he'd rolled around since I woke up (about two hours ago). 96 times. He must've had a bad dream or something… I put my arm on his shoulder and gently shook him awake. "Gumball, wake up." I whisper delicately. "Wake up."

His eyes fluttered open, confusion crossing his eyes after a few seconds. " Huh…? Where…? Déjà vu…?" he murmured. "Marshall…" he mumbled softly, looking at me. "Marshall."

"Hm?" I say finally, running my hand through his hair. "What is it?"

"Why-…" he took a moment to yawn. "Why am I here, Marshall…?"

My heart broke in half. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. He'd forgotten. He'd forgotten that he'd actually gave in and had sex with me. So, he's only going to give in to me when he's drunk. If only he was an alcoholic. If only.

"Marshall." He said my name louder this time. "Answer me."

"You…don't remember…?" I choked a little. "You seriously don't…? What's the last thing that you remember?"

"I remember arriving at your house to…oh…" Gumball's voice got very quiet. "Marshall, you need to tell me what happened. Please…"

"You'd be mad…" I say quietly. "You'd be really mad…"

"Marshall…" he said in a pouting voice. "Please tell me what happened first. I'll decide if I'm mad or not _after_ you've told me what happened."

"Well…" I gulped, slowly scooting away from him. "You see… After you came over here, I gave you some beer and after a few cans of it and a couple bottles, you wanted more, so I gave you more. After a while, you became drunk, too drunk… You sat on my lap and I decided to kiss you…"

He immediately gasped. "I _sat_ on you…?"

"Yes…" I murmured. "You kissed me back and I carried you to my bedroom and we sort of…had sex…"

"_What?_" he whispered. "You better not be joking!"

"I'm not, Gumball." I say in a very serious voice. "I'm not. Can you please not…hate me forever?"

Gumball furrowed his eyebrows. Then tears filled his eyes. "How could you even do that, Marshall? I honestly thought you were better! Molest me, sure. But _rape_ me?"

I sat up, a glimmer of anger in my eyes. "I didn't rape you! You went along with it!"

"I don't even remember, so how can I know for sure?" he yelled. "You've not always been the most honest one! Were you even drunk?"

"Of course not... I probably wouldn't remember it that clearly if I was…"

"Oh my god… This can't be happening…!" he sat up, immediately falling back to the bed. "Ah…my back hurts… It's your entire fault!"

"I'm sorry, Gumball. I really am." I say, my voice dropping to a whisper. "If I had known you would hate me, I wouldn't have done it with you. I'm sorry."

Gumball placed a frustrated hand over his forehead. "I…guess you couldn't have been your fault…" Gumball suddenly scooted closer to me, looking me in the eyes.

* * *

"I'm not as mad as I thought I would be…"

_Gumball_

What's this all mean…? I'm somehow not mad at him… It's quite confusing.

"You're not?" he says, tilting his head to the side.

"…I guess I can't stay mad at you…" What am I saying…?

He smiles, leaning down to me, kissing my nose. "Does that mean you love me?"

I don't respond. I can't respond. Instead, I stay there, staring at him. "I don't know…"

"C'mon…"

I pout and kiss him gently, confused tears running down my face. I pull away. "I guess we can try…"

He smiles and kisses me ever so softly, gently pulling me onto his bare lap. No… What am I doing…?

He lets go, hugging me softly. "Gumball…" he whispers, licking the nub of my ear.

"W-what…?" I say.

"I love you…" he says, pulling me closer. "I love you so much, it hurts."

I gasp, realizing that I have a similar feeling…other than the love part. Tears stream off my chin, dripping on his shoulder. "M-Marshall…"

"Do not cry, darling." He clings to me, his hand grabbing a handful of my hair. "I know it's confusing…But I will not ever dream of hurting you…"

I pull back and look at him with worried eyes kissing him gently. "I-it hurts so much…" I manage.

"I know…"

"Marshall." I murmur. "Tell me when you fell in love with me…"

"I fell in love with you when you started singing…"

"When was that…?"

"You were in the forest by my house one day… I decided to go on a walk and I found you, walking around carelessly, twirling and singing a beautiful song. Well, not a song… There were no words… Just you making beautiful sounds in the form of a song… Never the less, you were so graceful…so beautiful… I decided at that moment that I'd love you for all of eternity."

I blushed, wrapping my trembling arms around his neck. _What am I doing…?_ I think. _I don't think I love you, Marshall…_

* * *

**This chapter's kinda confuzzling… And short... SorryxD… **

**Well you see, I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up… But if you PM me, I'll probably tell you.o3o… So… Till next time!**


	6. Falling For You

**This story begins when they're 11, by the way… Didn't want to confuzzle all of you~.**

* * *

_Ten Years Ago_

MARSHALL LEE

"Oh no…" I mumble, looking at the ripped bear. "Don't worry! I will fix you!" I quickly get a needle and a long brown string from my First Aid Kit and start sewing the rip. "Don't worry, Hambo…" I murmur as I concentrate.

"Marshall Lee…" My mother knelt down beside me, scaring me a little. She placed a hand on my shoulder and played with my hair. "You've got mud all over you…"

I grin, looking at her. "I like the mud. It's nice and cool when the forest is humid!" I stand up and point to inside the house. "I guess I can take a shower."

"Okay, Darling. I'll tell you if it's sunny or not outside so you can come out."

"Alright!" I say my voice shrill. My mother barely ever let me go outside. She was always worried about me… But I lather my arms in sunblock about twenty times when I do…

* * *

I run outside after my shower, my hair still damp. "I'll be outside, Mom!" I yell as I run quickly into the depths of the forest. Dodging the bright spots, I'm running as fast as I can possibly go, until I hear something… A human voice. I stop immediately and knelt down, gripping a tree. I look in behind the tree and gasp. A few yards away, there's a little boy about my age that's serenading the birds. I feel a blush creeping to my cheeks. His skin is a nice pale pink; his hair is a bit of a deeper pink.

I accidently snap a twig and he abruptly stops. "Who's there?" he says in a clear, beautiful voice, looking around with worried eyes. He stops once he spots me and furrows his eyebrows. "I know your there. Show yourself, pale one."

I smile a bit and stand up to look at him. "I'm sorry. I've only been here for a few seconds, I promise."

"You'd better be." He says in an angry voice. "What's your name?"

"My name is Marshall Lee."

"Marshall Lee." The name rolled off his tongue and he crossed his arms. "What are you, Marshall Lee?"

"Me?" I tilt my head to the side. "I am a vampire."

He merely laughs a little. "Blood sucker?"

"Of course not. I drink the red from things." I bow before him. "You must be royalty." I murmur. "I've heard about you, Gumball."

He blushes a little. "O-of course you would."

I stand up again. "What are you?" I ask him, wiping my damp hair from my forehead. "Prince Gumball."

"I'm not a prince yet, don't confuse yourself." He says, looking away. "I'm a candy person, of course. I live in the Candy Castle. Marshall Lee, would like to do the honor to become my friend?"

I give him a warm smile. This guy had obviously not had many friends. "I'd be happy to, my prince."

He looked at me in disgust. "I'm not yours. I'm my own man."

Alright, this guy was kind of a bitch, I would admit. But I put up with him. "Can you sing again? I didn't really get to hear you…"

He stares at me with solemn eyes and sits down on a rock and clears his throat and starts to play all of these notes… They aren't random, they're beautiful… My heart pounds against my ribs. His voice vibrates on just the right notes… He's beautiful… My heart beats so fast, I feel dizzy. Then the song ends on a perfect note.

"Staring is rude." He says. "Stop it."

I blink a couple times. "S-sorry."

"What's wrong, Marshall Lee?" He asks walking towards me and gently brushing my cheek. "You look paler then you were? Are you feeling nauseous?"

I flinch as he touches me. H-he's so warm… "N-no, of course not!" I say quickly. "I am quite alright! A-and you can call me Marshall if you'd like. If I can call you Gumball if it's alright with you, that is."

"Hm…" He scratches his chin like he's thinking and then thrusts his hand out towards me. "It is a deal. Let's shake on it."

Yup. This kid had problems. But I shook hands with him anyway, feeling another blush creeping to my cheeks.

"Marshall, I want you to come and follow me somewhere." He says as he lets go, but then immediately puts his hand out again. "Here…hold my hand."

"Why?"

"I don't know if you're a good follower or not. How could I let you get lost? We're friends aren't we? Friends look out for each other. And you're my friend now, Marshall." He smiles a little and grabs my hand when I don't put it out. "Let's go, shall we?"

I tilt my head to the left again, but I walk as he does. "Tell me something about yourself." I say suddenly, hoping to start some of a conversation.

He looks up and thinks for a moment. "I sleep with one leg out of the blankets. I enjoy singing and taking walks. I like to hang out with Peppermint Butler. And I like to go for walks in this forest." He replies. "What about you?"

"Hm… I like to be isolated usually…" Then I go silent.

"That's all?"

"Well yeah… I don't have much else to say about myself."

"Well, I like you, Marshall. I like you a lot. You had better be happy, because I don't have many friends."

My smile widens a bit more. "I like you too, Gumball."

* * *

His room is _huge_. And very, very pink… Pink blankets, pink bed, pink walls, pink carpets. I can't help but admit in my mind that it's absolutely adorable. "Do…do you have any other friends?"

"Fionna." He responds immediately. "Fionna is my friend."

"Fionna, eh?" I grin, a goofy smile and look at him. "So, you like her?"

"What? Of course I like her! She's my friend. If we didn't have a liking for each other, then we obviously wouldn't be friends, now would we?"

"No, no. Not like that." I say, my voice getting a little quiet. "I mean like…in the romantic sense. Do you like her like that?"

"That's…" his face turns red, making me a bit hungry… "That's none of your business!"

"Ha, I knew it." Why, oh, why did my heart throb in pain when he says those words? I will never know… "You do, don't you."

"Humph. So I can have a friend-girl without you assuming that I'm romantically involved with her?" he asks, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Well," I say. "It doesn't have to be a girl, if you're on that side of the fence… It could be a boy too, you know."

"Eh…? People do that…?"

"Oh, Gumball." I say, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I've got a lot to teach you, now don't I?"

* * *

**Blerredjkfjd. I'm going to dye my hair black nowxD. So. REVIEW PLEASEEE~~~! I will lerv you forever D:~!**


	7. NOTE

**Just a note. I'm kinda sickers and such… And I hurt my wrist so it's quite difficult to type and such. I'm just taking a short break and I am not dead D: … Message me for further information cuz it's 11:00 on a school night and I feel really freaking pregnant for some reason. (Fatness and stomach pain.e.o…) And I dun wanna get any further into it… Love y'alls333. Message me because I'll be checking consistently… :D.**


	8. I Love You, Marshall

**School's out! So here's a chapter… The last chapter... *sniffles***

* * *

GUMBALL

I look up into his dark eyes. Waking up next to him makes me quite nervous. Marshall smiles at me, yawning softly. I've scooted away from him in the night, afraid. "Marshall…"

He extends his arm and swoops the stray pink hair from my eyes. He clears his throat and tilts his head to the side, cracking his neck, making me flinch. "Yes, what is it?" he says finally.

"I don't think…" I can't finish. He gently puts his arm around my waist and holds me close so our lips are only inches apart. "How will this…"

"Mmm…" He murmurs, barely paying attention.

I press both of my hands to his chest and push him away lightly, regaining my crucial personal space. "Listen to me, Marshall…" I say sternly. "I have boundaries."

Now he's awake. But only slightly. "Boundaries?" he says, tilting his head in confusion. "What kind of boundaries? Am I doing something wrong…?"

"This is going to be a normal relationship." I say my voice serious. "Not so much…sex…"

"Too much sex?" he mumbles.

"Yes… Every other day is completely abnormal…" I say as a blush flushes my cheeks. "Especially making me drink alcohol…it's a bit forced, don't you think?"

"How else am I supposed to get off, though?" he whines like a child.

"Ask your right hand." I mumble, rolling my eyes.

"Mean!"

* * *

I sit on my bed, pulling on a T-shirt and adjusting my glasses. He's gone for now… Sighing, I adjust to the emptiness my soul has just encountered. I'm not with him, only for a few hours and I'm already starting to feel lonely. I almost feel like crying… _This must mean I love him, right…? _I think. Frustrated, I grit my teeth and cross my arms. I begin to think of all those times we were together as a child…

_ "Look Marshall!" I point upward, still pulling him along by the wrist._

_ He only huffs and walks up the hill. "Where are you planning to take me…?" He asks, breathless._

_ I stop at the top of the hill, looking up at all the stars._

_ He gasps a little and looks up as well. "It's…" The sky is scattered with sparkles and stars, some not even stars. Some shoot across the sky and collide to make shapes. Some of the artificial stars nervously bump into each other, molding into an awkward looking shape. "…beautiful…"_

_ I nod ecstatically. "I created the stars myself." I say proudly. I point to the brightest one, the one that's standing still. "That one…" The star moves only slightly every so often. "…I named that one Marshall…"_

_ He squints up at the star, smirking. He suddenly looks at me and takes hold of my chin and pulls it towards him. He lightly presses our lips together, forming it into a sweet and sincere kiss. Alarmed, I quickly pull away after a few seconds, coughing a little. "Wh-wha…?" I stammer, looking at him, but he's looking up at the stars, his hands now in his pockets._

_ "Is there a problem?" He gives me half his attention by glancing over at me, still smirking._

_ "Why'd you do that?"_

_ "Chill out, it's just a kiss." He says then turns his body to face me. "Should I kiss you again since you're prepared?"_

_ "Wha…?" I look at him blankly, a blush creeping to my face. Why do I feel that I absolutely _have_ no choice but to agree? Without thinking, I blurt out, "…I g-guess so…"_

_ He chuckles, kneeling down slightly and kissing me once more._

I blush at the memory, gripping the thighs of my pants. Then I realize something… "I can't be so dense…" I murmur to myself, my heartbeat somehow exhilarated. "…I've always loved him…ever since that time… I can't keep denying it…" Something warm and wet rolls down my cheek. A tear. I'm crying… I take my glasses off and gently place them on the nightstand and get situated in my bed. I look out the window at the night sky, spotting Marshall's star. Sighing, I turn my head my eyelids flutter shut. I hear some clicking and footsteps and pretend to be asleep. Marshall walks over to my bed and leans over to plant a kiss on my cheek. Before he can, I quickly get on my knees and hug him tightly, whispering in his ear in a shaky voice. "I love you…" I say, my entire body trembling, a tear rolling down my cheek. A tear full of unspoken things and realization. "I've been stubborn…" I say, clutching the back of his shirt. "But I love you, Marshall. I love you so much…" The end of my sentence is broken down into quiet sobs.

He's hugging me, a little shocked. "I…love you too, Gumball…" He smirks a bit. "So, you've finally come around, eh?" But then he quickly realizes this is no time for joking, and I'm being sincere. I stay there in silence. "Gumball… Please don't ever doubt yourself of this love…"

"I won't!" I sob, unable to control myself. "I won't doubt myself… I definitely love you!"

"Don't cry, darling…" He says, running his fingers through my hair. "Please…" He says, starting to sound on the edge as well.

I calm down a bit and pull away to look at him. "I love you…"

"I know… I love you too…" He presses his lips against mine, forming it into a passionate kiss. He pushes me against the bed so he's pinning me. Hopelessly, I kiss him back, tangling my fingers in his hair. He pulls away, smiling lightly, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Let's go to sleep, hm?"

I nod a little, smiling back.

He lies next to me; pulling me close and bringing the blanket up over us then wrapping his arms around me then kisses the top of my head. Silently slipping into sleep, I hear him say, "I was right; you are the true concept of strange."

I chuckle slightly, pulling him closer.

_the end_

* * *

**And this is where I stop… It's been fun! This is kinda disappointing for me since I haven't gotten more than ten chapters…but hey! Here's a little plot less story for ya! I love you guys so much :D. **


	9. NOTE 2 A question for my readers?

**Now… I think I've decided to do a sequel to this story. All you have to do is PM me, or review answering my question. Would you guys like a sequel~?:3**


	10. NOTE 3 A Sequel has been made!

**A sequel has been made! Go to my… profile page thingy and go to mah stories. It's the one called 'Waiting For the End to Come' Yes, I got inspired by a Linkin Park song. =_=". Ah well, the first chapter is posted so far, and it's exceptionally short since it's only the prologue. There's more to come, though! **


End file.
